Joker
, (called Rascal in Glitter Force) works alongside Wolfrun, Majorina and Akaoni of the Bad End Kingdom. His appearance is probably based off the classic character Harlequin from the play Commedia dell'Arte, given his masked appearance, random constant acrobatics, and close association with Pierrot. Vibrant as his clownish appearance, Joker tends to playfully break out in acrobatics and non sequiturs, but it is clear that his bouncy bearing belies a sadistic lover of destruction. History First Appearance Joker first appears in the Bad End Kingdom, when the three commanders are playing cards. He comes out of the "Joker" card that the three are using for the Old Maid game. He then goes on to explain the full Bad End Plan including the fact that they plan to eventually do this to the entire universe starting with Earth. Blue Noses Joker appears again in the Bad End Kingdom to give the three commanders blue noses, which allows the commanders to summon Akanbes that are immune to the Pretty Cure's individual basic attacks. It is shown that Joker finds his allies unreliable and bothersome, and hence he tries to locate the Miracle Jewel by himself through observing the Pretty Cure closely. Stealing the Decors and Candy In the Bad End Kingdom, Joker appears landing softly on a lake, holding and shuffling a pile of cards. When he lands on the lake, the ripples clear to show the reflection of the clock that shows the amount of Bad Energy collected, telling himself that he is very close to reviving Emperor Pierrot. Joker suddenly remembers the new Pretty Cure Decor that Candy had given to the Pretty Cure, using that as a clue in finding the Miracle Jewel, and decides to kidnap Candy. Akaoni walks in, deciding to collect more Bad Energy for that day, with Joker cheering him on as he leaves. In the end, Akaoni is beaten once again by the Pretty Cure, and leaves in an instant. Before the last Decor was placed, Joker comes along to steal the Decor Décor and Candy, leaving the Pretty Cure and Pop with nothing but despair and hopelessness. Miyuki and the others head to Märchenland, seeking a way to the Bad End Kingdom. Joker appears in front of the Pretty Cures, with his last task to do in hand. His appearance alone prompts the five girls to transform and fight him, but he manages to defeat them without trouble. Seizing the chance, Joker summons his own Bad End dimension, and dissuades the Pretty Cure in order for them to fall into despair, from which Joker is able to collect the last bit of Bad Energy to revive Pierrot. The five girls stand up one more time and go over to the Bad End Kingdom to retrieve Candy and the stolen Decor Décor, only to be confronted by the three commanders and Joker. Joker attempts to stop Happy from going any further, but is suddenly assaulted by Beauty and Pop, engaging the Pretty Cures in separate duels. Joker is impressed by Beauty's strength and intelligence and had the upper hand in the first half of the battle, only to be outsmarted by Beauty's and Pop's tactics, and is blown away by Beauty's Beauty Blizzard. The Black Noses and Trapping the Pretty Cures In the Bad End Kingdom, Joker warned Akaoni, with a hint of frustration, that Pierrot is getting impatient due to his constant failure, which convinces the ogre to go defeat the Pretty Cure later. In the meantime, Joker comes up with a brand new weapon, stronger than the red, blue or Super Akanbes; the Black Nose. He proudly presented his powerful creations firstly to Wolfrun, assuring them that the Pretty Cure's new recent finishing move, Rainbow Burst, will be ineffective against the Black Nose. He secretly follows Wolfrun to observe the first usage of the Black Nose, and how the Pretty Cure will fare against it. Joker then traps Candy in the Ball of Neglect, an illusionary dimension of paradise, attempting to prevent the Pretty Cure from obtaining any more new powers. However, Candy comes to her senses, remembering the Pretty Cure and her strong desire to return and be with the girls, breaking the Ball of Neglect, which shocks Joker. Candy bursts with emotion, and brings forth yet another new and more powerful power that is capable of purifying the Black Nose Akanbe. Joker then traps all the girls excluding Miyuki, taunting Miyuki, Pop and Candy, and persuades them to enter the Ball of Neglect. Miyuki and Candy volunteer to enter the Ball of Neglect, struggling to save their friends. Candy is able to make Miyuki come to her senses, and Miyuki transforms into Cure Happy to break out of the illusion through using Happy Shower, but the attack was voided by Joker. Joker summons a Yellow Nose Akanbe and dominates Cure Happy in battle. Joker laughs at her, claiming that it is useless as hard work and experience will only bring failure and sadness in the end. Cure Happy rebuts him that even though they encounter failure, as long her friends are around, they will work harder than before to overcome everything. Candy comes in to protect Cure Happy from the attack, and their actions touch the clouded hearts of the other four girls, who transformed quickly to support Happy in the battle. They combine their powers with Candy and are able to break the realm of illusion. Joker transforms the Yellow Nose Akanbe with the black Bad End paint, to a Black Nose Akanbe, but with the new powers available to the Pretty Cure, they are once again able to defeat the Black Nose Akanbe, prompting Joker to retreat for the time being. Due to repeated failures and unimpressive progress, Jokers shows his angry, ruthless and impatient side towards the Bad End generals for being unable to collect quickly Bad Energy. His appearance becomes fierce and daunting, which scares and fully convinces the subordinates to wipe out the Pretty Cure before they are sent back to their sad, painful pasts. Fighting Cure Beauty After the three generals all fail to defeat any of the Cures, Joker decides to target them himself, and chooses to attack Cure Beauty. As Reika questions her decision to study abroad, Joker appears before her and drags them both into an alternate world. Reika transforms into Cure Beauty and prepares to fight, but Joker instead congratulates her, explaining that he would love for her to leave for England, as it would give him one less Cure to defeat. He twists and turns his words, taunting Beauty and stating that it would be selfish to stay with everyone in Japan as they all wanted her to go. As expected, Beauty is broken by his words, and turns back into Reika. However, with the help of her fellow Cures and Candy, Reika then realizes that her path is to stay with her friends and to remain a Pretty Cure, once again transforming into Cure Beauty. Joker utilizes the Black Nose Akanbe to have a sword fight with Beauty. In an attempt to beat her, Joker makes multiple copies of himself; however, she is able to see through them and unlocks her new attack: Beauty Blizzard Arrow. The Final Battle After the Cures collected the last Cure Decor, before they are stalked by the 3 generals, who are advanced into the ultra forms, Joker then insults them and prepare for battle. However, without fighting individually, he summons the opposite and dark counterparts, named as the Bad End Pretty Cure. After the Bad End Cures are defeated by the Smile! Cures, he surrenders, but proves that he already cursed the world into the "Bad End" world. Showing that the sky is raining with black paint (the one that the villains use to post the blank page on their books), Joker melts with a hysterical and manic mood, explaining them that he is part of Pierrot. Joker later dies and was combined with Pierrot. The Cures finally destroy Pierrot and his part, Joker, and restore everything. Joker's Return In the Smile Pretty Cure Novel, Joker makes his return in the epilogue of the story. Despite having been defeated, merging with Emperor Pierrot allowed Joker to inherit his Bad Energy, granting the jester immortality. However, with the loss of his original body, Joker as black ink devises a scheme to possess Miyuki's picture book - The Greatest Smile - all the while remaining undetected as he is brought to the Mysterious Library. By the time the girls are prepared to set foot for their futures, Joker reveals himself, blackening the picture book and contaminating their hideout in a miasma of Bad Energy. Although the girls try to escape, the books now covered in a soot-like substance prevent the Book Door from being accessed. Moreover, with the Mysterious Library trapped in darkness, no one can enter or leave whatsoever, not even Pop from Märchenland can enter to help. Joker, cruel as always, shocks Candy with black lightning, using his power to ensnare her in the air chains. Appearance Joker appears as the most human compared to his partners, with the exception of his long fingernails and sharp teeth; he wears a white half masque, hiding his eyes which appear as black slots, a white and violet bodysuit with a small violet cape. His hair is styled into the appearance of a traditional jesters hat, and is multicolored blue, red, yellow and violet. In episode 40 when he shows his impatient and angered side, his face became more monster-like. Only he has red eyes and his teeth became fangs. In the Smile Precure Novel, Joker obtains a new form called Bad Joker. Since losing his original jester form, he merges his essence with Miyuki's picture book, The Greatest Smile, which acted as a vessel. His appearance is described as a gigantic black book with jagged wings made of pages, a monster that spews evil dark fog everywhere and his size is enormous enough to engulf others in his shadow. Joker's face is described as being reduced to a blackened ugly monster, appearing only whenever he leaps out of the pages themselves. Personality He is playful and clownish, showing great pleasure in defeating and torturing his opponents while shattering their wills as shown when he claimed the Smile Cures in having no chance against Pierrot after beating them, reminding them of their failures after trapping them in the Ball of Neglect, and how he broke Reika's spirit with the guilt of either side of her decision to move to London. As leader of the Bad End Commanders, he orders them every time he appears, hinting in how manipulative he is. He's also very resourceful, as he's always coming up with new plans and tactics to counter the Cures and restoring Pierrot. Abilities Joker can conjure items. In episode 6, Joker conjured a "Little Earth" as a visual aid during his explanation of the villains' plan. He always seen playing with his cards, which he can enlarge, duplicate, defend with, throw as a weapons, fire purple beams, or capture and teleport his opponents or himself with. In episode 22, he is capable of fighting all the Pretty Cures using offense, defense, and counters, without much effort (include the purification attacks). Joker can also summon a sword and is shown to be skilled sword fighter. He can fire multiple energy blasts with it. As seen in multiple episodes, he's able to create and trap his targets in alternate worlds and dimensions. Like Wolfurun, Akaoni, and Majorina, he can use a piece of the Black Paint of Darkness, and can darken a blank page of his Picture Book of Darkness (symbolizes the brand new future). This changes the world into a Bad End alternate reality with a purple and black sky. In episode 23, he finally summoned an Akanbe for the first time using the power of all the Cure Decors the Smile Cures have collected so far. It was a Yellow-Nose Akanbe and he is the only commander able to summon them. Not much is known about them except that they are noticeably much more powerful than the other Akanbes. In episode 24, Joker was able to revive the dead commanders. In episode 32, it was revealed he created the Hyper Akanbe noses with the same black paint of the darkness. Trivia *Joker's hair is coloured red, blue and yellow, each with ending with a bauble similar to the Akanbe noses. In episode 32, it is revealed that the baubles in fact, are Akanbe noses. The Cures obtain the Elephant Decor when they defeat this Akanbe made from Joker's yellow bauble. *In episode 16, it seems he studied/observed the Smile! Cures and made a stack of data. Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Screenshots = {| | Category:Stubs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Villains